


Video Preferences

by dicktrickle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ass Play, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, M/M, Male Solo, Medium Burn, Top Jesse McCree, dictation, the second chapter is where it's at, viewer!McCree, webcam!Hanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicktrickle/pseuds/dicktrickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a private webcam performance, Hanzo admits something he's not sure his viewer, McChazzle, would like.</p><p>How wrong he is.</p><p>(A 2 chapter webcam-to-sugar daddy au mchanzo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Preferences

“Yes, now dip down. I want to see how far those pretty little thighs can spread for me.”

 

Although facing away from the webcam, Hanzo closed his eyes tight and blushed at the demand. It was odd, putting himself on display for a faceless stranger over a one way video stream, but his need had to be sated (and the paycheck from this gig was more than worth it.)

 

Red faced and sweating, Hanzo proceeded to spread his thighs over the bed he was lying face down on, hands staying pressed against the meat of his plush ass.

 

“That’s it, perfect. Your body is quite capable, lithe with just enough curves to catch the eye. Now, spread them more.”

 

Hanzo didn’t believe his face could get any more red, but with the newest command, he was proven wrong.  He spread the globes of his ass further apart, completely displaying his hole for the viewer to see to his heart’s content. He had done this many times before for many people, but for whatever reason this voice always made his webcam act feel more lewd, more intimate than with other patrons.

 

Perhaps it was the tone of the voice. Perhaps it was the shower of compliments rained upon him. Perhaps it was the fact that this patron always paid twice what was custom for these private shows. Whatever it was, Hanzo felt closer to this man than he did for any of his other customers, and he knew it was beginning to edge into dangerous territory, if his sudden bashfulness was anything to go on.

 

“Now I know you ain’t allowed to speak during these….performances, babe, but maybe you can pull your head from the sheets and sing me a sweet song. You know what I’m talking about. Sing me a pretty song.” 

 

_ No _ , Hanzo thought,  _ it isn’t any of those things. It’s the way he never actually says the words, dances around the dirty phrases, making me think hard about what it is he wants of me. _

 

He knew that this command could mean many things, but to this viewer specifically, username McChazzle, it meant he wanted Hanzo to play with his hole and nothing more; tease himself without actually inserting anything. That part would come much,  _ much _ later.

 

“Oh, sweetheart. You prepared for my visit today, I see.” The voice through the laptop was referring to the slight glisten that coated Hanzo’s asshole, a special touch Hanzo knew his patron would enjoy.   _ It was certainly something I enjoyed… _ Hanzo was grateful his face was still obscured by the blankets after that particular thought.

 

“Did I tell you you were allowed to do that.”  

 

The voice was flat, its lack of intonation carrying McChazzle’s calm anger through the webcam and into the room.  Hanzo immediately stiffened, fingers beginning to dig into the meat of his ass in a wave of sudden anxiety.  Sweat began to collect on Hanzo’s brow, the color quickly draining from his face.  Not for the first time during this session, he was glad his face was obscured from the camera.

 

“Seems to me like you decided to have a little fun on your own.  Why, baby?  Didn’t think I would enjoy the show as well?”

 

Hanzo remained completely still, upholding the unspoken rule of silence on his end.  A couple seconds passed before McChazzle caught on.  

 

“All right, darlin’.  How about we play a game.  Let you know how I can give you some fun, since you seem so desperate for it.  Are you ready?”  Hanzo nodded, hoping his hair ponytail could be seen bobbing over his raised ass.  McChazzle’s chuckled response told him it was.

 

“Are you familiar with 20 questions?”  Another nod.  “Good.  I’m going to ask you a series of questions and you’re going to respond yes or no, got it?”  Another nod.  “Good.  Except instead of nodding or shaking your bun, which is honestly beyond adorable, baby, we’re going to try something else.  Tap once for yes and twice for no.  Got that sugar?”  A slight tilt of the head.  A chuckle erupts from the laptop.

 

“Don’t play coy with me, hon.  Let’s get started.”

 

\---

 

They were on question 8 before Hanzo’s hands began to tremble.  The blush had already overtaken his body by the third question.  He had quickly picked up on just what his patron has meant by “tapping” a few moments after the suggestion.

_ I cannot believe my body is responding so strongly to something so trivial… _  Hanzo was amazed he even had the capacity to think with all of the gentle stimulation he had already gone through.   _ Who knew a few gentle taps on...well, my most private part would be  _ this _ intense. _  Hanzo was beginning to think McChazzle was intentionally starting with questions Hanzo would deny, just to get more taps out of him after seeing his initial reaction.

 

The smooth voice laced with the slightest digital feedback was relentless.  He had asked about Hanzo’s solo activities, saying they were going to start off with simple topics.  The roundabout way the questions were phrased often burned Hanzo up more than their content.  Here was a man who was prying Hanzo open slowly but surely, and not even by his own hand.  The thought should have worried Hanzo; but in its wake, it riled him up for more.  Being so open with this stranger left Hanzo wanting more out of his normal life, something he was never going to admit, but always secretly crave.

 

“This is probably an easy one, but did you pretend those were my fingers when you were preparing yourself for me?”  A single tap was the only response.  A deep sigh immediately followed.  Hanzo should not have been surprised by that sigh and what it implied, but he was too lost in himself to be aware of what his actions were doing to his patron.  Soft sounds of flesh meeting flesh joined the sighs coming through the speakers.  “Hon, I’m sure there’s no way of you already knowing, but it’d be a crime to keep this from you:  with every touch, your hole just winks so pretty for me.  And I can tell how deep the blush on your face must be for  _ this _ area to be affected as well.  You look good in peach, baby,” McChazzle scoffed, voice on the edge of sounding labored already.

 

Hanzo’s breathing wasn’t much better off than McChazzle, his chest not being able to fully expand while lying on his stomach.   _ I’m surprised he’s this winded already…  Am I really that attractive to him?   _ He softly shook his head to himself.   _ Of course I am, otherwise he wouldn’t pay as much as he does as  _ often _ as he does. _

 

With a particularly breathy huff, McChazzle continued on.  “Do you enjoy piledriver?”  It took Hanzo a couple of seconds to remember what that position entailed.  He quickly tapped his hole twice, hands beginning to dig into the cheeks along with their previous shaking.  

 

_ Is he going to ask me more of these types of questions? I wonder if he’ll realize…. _

 

“That’s understandable,” McChazzle chuckled, “most people think it’s too deep a reach, too intense.  But you look like you just haven’t had the right partner to show you the proper technique.”  Hanzo had  _ thought _ his blush could not become more pronounced; he was wrong.

 

_ Uh oh… _

 

“What about Italian Chandelier?” Two taps.  “Reverse Cowgirl?”  Two taps.  “Up against a wall?”  Two taps.  “Well, damn sugar, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’ve only ever had vanilla missionary.  Please say you’ve had more.”  Two taps were made before he could even finish his sentence.  By this point, Hanzo was already drenched in sweat, not because of his actions, but his apparent lack thereof.

 

_ Will he get the jist of it? How will he react?   _ He didn’t have to wait long for a response from McChazzle though, who had let out what sounded suspiciously like a high pitched squeak.

 

“ _ Only missionary? _ ” Hanzo was honestly surprised McChazzle even had enough breath to form words.  If he hadn’t already sounded breathless, it seemed this revelation surely would have knocked the wind out of him.  Hanzo was reluctant to answer this question, fearing the worst reaction based on the already present soft wheezing coming from the laptop.

 

Two taps were Hanzo’s only response, quick in succession and only a beat after the question was posed.  McChazzle’s breathing had yet to return to normal, actually becoming more ragged following Hanzo’s answer.  “So  _ more _ than missionary?”  Two taps.  “Then, what you’re implying would mean-”

 

Suddenly the ragged breathing stopped altogether.  The entire room fell silent, even Hanzo’s breathed bated as he waited for his patron to say something.  The trembling in his fingers had stopped as well, every muscle in Hanzo’s body tensing, as if preparing to fling itself towards the laptop to stop the stream in case this became a situation too embarrassing to handle.  

 

_ Why do I even care so much about what his reaction to the status of my virginity will be?  If it’s negative, then I lose a patron, not the end of the world when I have scores of others.  But… if he happens to like the fact?  Why… Why does that idea make me happy?  He’s just another patron, paying for this service.   _ A soft gasp escaped him when that thought crossed his mind.   _ But… he’s my favorite one, and not even for the extra money...   _

 

_ I’m a fool for letting myself become attached. _

 

The silence hung heavily in the room, only the tiny hiss of feedback from the laptop breaking it.  Just as Hanzo decided that the best course of action would be to cut the tension in the room by disconnecting from the stream, a rustling noise came through from the laptop, followed by a fit of nervous coughs.  A couple of sputtered attempts at words were said before McChazzle finally properly wraps his mouth around a sentence.  “So, you’re a virgin?”  It almost didn’t sound like him.  It was said so quietly, almost shyly, a tender voice Hanzo had never heard from this man.  He gulped, and tapped himself once in confirmation.

 

“Well, I’ll be,” McChazzle chuckled out, still sounding winded.  His gulps of breath had become more steady once his assumption was confirmed, the rattling breath starting to taper off.  “I-- Honey, I honestly,” a deep exhale, “I honestly, I never would have guessed.  I always assumed you’ve had experience because, goddamn baby, the way you move, and--”  He was rambling, and Hanzo wasn’t sure if he was even  being talked to anymore .  While McChazzle continued to ramble on, Hanzo slowly released all of his tense muscles, his hands coming down from his ass to settle at his sides.  His breathing had returned, but was still a wispy sound, not nearly enough to slow his rapidly beating heart.

 

_ He’s, he’s not making any sense.  I’m not sure how to move forward from this. _

 

McChazzle started winding down, a few half words leaving his mouth languishly before he audibly closed his mouth every time.  A hum made it through before he finally spoke, “I’m really sorry if-- god, if I made you admit that against your will, I just--” what sounded like a rough shake of the head followed.  “I’m sorry.  Thinking back, I did notice how you tensed up real bad when I asked, and I was about to say you didn’t have to answer, bu-but you did and I was just so, shocked, I… I’m sorry if I made you feel like you had to tell me.  That was too personal a question.”

 

Before he had the sense to stop himself, Hanzo heard himself yell out, “No, that’s ok! I--”  There was a gasp that followed, and it had not come from Hanzo.

 

“Honey… your voice is beautiful…”  Hanzo immediately stiffened again, realizing he had broken one of his rules to these sessions.

 

_ But, I have to tell him.  I have to tell him that it’s ok. _

 

“I… Thank you.  It’s all right.  It was never an official rule so to speak, most of my patrons just enjoyed the sense of submissiveness it gave me, only being able to follow commands and all.  And… you don’t have to apologize so much, you didn’t force anything out of me.  I was just worried how,” he chuckled lightly, “how you’d react to… this.  I- I’m having a hard time trying to find out just why I care so much about how you’d react to this, I just let my nerves get the best of me I suppose.”

 

“I’m enamored by it, actually.”  The voice was still quiet and wispy.  As if realizing what he had said, McChazzle sputtered and coughed, quickly adding, “That is to say!  Ha, I, um, I’m not upset about it.  But, I’m wondering why you cared so much about my reaction as well.”  Even without seeing his face, Hanzo could hear the smile that was growing the more McChazzle spoke.  The flirtatious tone Hanzo was familiar with returned, “Is there something you’re not telling me maybe?”

 

If it was possible, Hanzo could swear he heard the smile grow bigger through the laptop.  Hanzo couldn’t help but smile in response, even though his face was still pressed into the bed.  He wondered if it could be heard as easily as McChazzle’s smile when he replied, “I might have realized through this ordeal that… you’re my favorite patron.  And, haa, I’m not sure, but,” Hanzo gulped loud enough to surely be heard by McChazzle, “I have a soft spot for you, I suppose, being my favorite and all.”  He trailed off, well aware that he was withholding the truth, but unable to bring it up.

 

“I like you too, honey.”  

 

Hanzo’s heart was unsure whether to drop into his stomach or jump out of his throat.   _ How did he possibly-- _  But McChazzle interrupted his thoughts.

 

“I mean, I’m just assuming that’s kind of what you’re getting at, and, tell me if I’m wrong, but I-- dammit, I don’t know how to say this and not sound creepy,” McChazzle chuckled awkwardly, hesitant to continue.  

 

It was Hanzo’s turn to respond with a laugh.  “You’re rambling again, McChazzle.  And, no… you’re not wrong.”

 

“I love the way you say my name,”  McChazzle blurted out, using the same lofty voice as before when he admitted that he liked the fact that Hanzo was a virgin.  Hanzo’s breath hitched for what felt like the millionth time that day, but laughed gently nonetheless.  “I mean!”  Another long sigh, “I’ve been smitten with you since the very first time I saw one of your performances.  It’s only grown since.  I dream of your body and imagine how good I’d treat you if you were mine.  It’s a ridiculous thought, honestly.  I know nothing about you; not your real name, not even what you look like.  And you don’t know anything about me either.  But I feel this strong attraction to you, and I’m honestly getting tired of fighting it.”

 

When McChazzle had finished speaking, Hanzo finally settled his hands, having fiddled them the entire time.  He had interlaced them over his ass, almost forgetting about his state of undress, had it not been the cause for this whole ordeal.   _ I cannot believe I’m having  _ this  _ conversation, much less in this state. _  He hadn’t noticed that McChazzle had continued speaking again, and had barely managed to catch the tail end of whatever it was he was saying when he pulled himself from his thoughts.

 

“I’m a right fool to even think of asking, but I’ll regret it if I don’t.  Do you think I could see your face, sugar?”

 

That was the last question Hanzo had expected.  His eyes widened, and he was sure the gasp he let out was clearly heard across the room .  His resolve had all but crumbled as he had listened to McChazzle talk about his attraction to him, but was he willing to risk his identity to satisfy one of his online patrons, even if it happened to be his favorite?

 

_ He seems genuine in his interest, and fuck me if I wouldn’t do just about anything this man asked me to do. _

 

“I-- I will.  Just, please.  Don’t make me regret this.”

 

“Honey, you could ask me for literally anything and I would do it.”

 

Another laugh escaped Hanzo. “I just had the same thought about you.”  

 

“I’m getting more and more smitten with ya, kitten, and I still don’t even know what you look like.  Now, come on and let me see the rest of your gorgeous self.”  It seemed that once McChazzle realized he had, in fact, not overstepped a line, the light, charming quality to his voice had returned in full force.

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,”  Hanzo huffed out, first rolling over, throwing an arm over his eyes, silently gathering his composure.

 

“That’s something I wouldn’t mind hearing every day.”  Hanzo had been about ready to sit up, but upon hearing those words, had plopped back down in a fit of laughter.  McChazzle’s laughter joined his, further dispelling the tension in the room until it disappeared entirely.

 

As he moved to sit up, Hanzo began, “That’s something I wouldn’t mind either, actually,” finishing just as he straightened out, and smiled directly into the camera in his laptop.

 

McChazzle made no attempt to hide his gasp, and even went so far as to exclaim his praise.  “Hon, you’re absolutely gorgeous.”  Hanzo’s smile widened, his flushed face deepening in color.

 

_ I can get used to this. _

 

\----

 

They talked for what felt like hours.  Hanzo had put on a pair of underwear after he had realized McChazzle was more interested in looking at his face as he spoke than other, more lascivious activities.  He’d draped himself on the bed, leaning on one elbow, modestly displaying himself just to see if McChazzle would get sidetracked, and was pleasantly surprised to see that he did not.

 

They didn’t talk about anything too personal, only revealing simple things, like hobbies and interests.  Hanzo was surprised to learn that his patron was a self-described cowboy enthusiast and a collector of paraphernalia.  Hanzo admitted he used to compete in archery competitions, something he’d done since his youth.  

 

Hanzo had been so enthralled by the conversation, he nearly didn’t notice the time.  He had another session lined up later in the day, and would have to cut this conversation short in order to prepare for it, regardless of his desire not to.  

 

“Ah, McChazzle, I just noticed the time.  We’ve gone over your appointment time.”

 

“Good company does that to ya, darling.”  Another deep blush settled on Hanzo’s cheeks.  “And I’ll pay for the extra time, don’t you worry about it.”

 

“I’m afraid I’ll also have to be cutting us off here.  I have another appointment lined up, and I have to prepare for it.”  Hanzo hadn’t missed the scoff after he had said that, and waited for McChazzle to explain.  “Is there something the matter with that last part, McChazzle?”

 

“It’s just something I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while, and well,” McChazzle hesitated, his voice having almost dropped off entirely.  Hanzo’s interest was piqued, not expecting this response.  “I’ve been putting it off, unsure if you’d hear me out, but, hearing your voice, and getting to know you today, I just,” he gulped, “feel like you’d hear me out.” 

 

“It’s hard to make a judgement when I don’t even know the question, McChazzle.  Go ahead and ask.”

 

“Will you allow me to be your only patron?”

 

For the second time that day, Hanzo was left breathless.  

 

“Like I said, I’ve been wanting to ask for a long time, probably one of the first few times I ever saw one of your performances.  There was just this  _ attraction _ to you, and getting to know even just a little bit more about you has only solidified it.  I’d pay you handsomely, of course.  But I’d understand if you refuse, if that’s not your style.”  He had said it all in a rush, nerves coming through clearly.

 

Hanzo sat there, gaping slightly at the camera, unsure he had heard McChazzle correctly.  He continued to stare, going over everything he had heard.

 

_ Is he… Is he asking me what I think he’s asking me…?  _

 

“…Are you asking to be my sugar daddy?”

 

A choked sputter followed by a deep laugh burst out of the laptop.  McChazzle was still laughing when he replied, “If that’s what you want it to be, sure, otherwise I was just asking for us to continue  _ this _ set up, except with me as your only viewer.”

 

The flush that settled over Hanzo’s face this time was not arousal based, but caused by sheer embarrassment.  He smiled and looked away, bashfulness overtaking him.

 

“I’d… like that actually.  The-- The first option, I mean.”  Hanzo hoped he wouldn’t be forced to say it again.

 

“Which option, sugar, you have to be clear.”  The smirk in his voice was very evident.

 

_ This man loves to watch me squirm, regardless of the cause, doesn’t he. _

 

Bracing himself, Hanzo smiled directly into the camera, tilted his head to the side, and said, “I’d love for you to be my sugar daddy, McChazzle.”

 

The resulting groan was acceptance enough.   _ This is going to be fun. _

 

“You keep that up and you’ll be the death of me, sugar.”  McChazzle still sounded disheveled from that sudden show of seduction, but was quickly returning to his charming self.  “Which brings up something.  As much as I love calling you pet names, I’d love to know your real name, if you’re comfortable with that, that is.”

 

“Oh, it’s no issue at all, as long as you give me your name as well.  I highly doubt you want me to call you by your screen name after this.”

 

“I wouldn’t have minded, since it’s pretty close to the real thing actually, but you’re right.  The name’s Jesse McCree.  A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

 

“My, what a charmer,” Hanzo chuckled, looking away from the screen momentarily.  “My name’s Hanzo.  Hanzo Shimada.”

  
_ This is going to be very fun indeed. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first real story (I count the other one on my profile, but that was so crack-y LOL).
> 
> A huge thanks to my friend who beta-read this every time I wrote so much as a sentence and gassed me up to keep going OTL
> 
> Tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Come talk and give me ideas (and bully me into hurrying with the next chapter)!  
> tumblr: squelchsquelch.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @invizidick
> 
> (Also, tell me if anything weird sticks out: the tone, the pacing, etc.)


End file.
